


Fangs and Claws

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kensei is a werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shuhei is a vampire, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Just why did he agree to this!?! So what if this fucking werewolf was in heat! He shouldn’t have agreed to this because god, he could barely handle anymore. What if the next thrust really did split him open?





	1. Chapter 1

"T-Tease..." The slim vampire whimpered out, tears of pleasure running down his scarred cheeks, gripping the sheets in his fists. "Too slow..."   
  
Just why did he agree to this!?! So what if this fucking werewolf was in heat! He shouldn’t have agreed to this because god, he could barely handle anymore. What if the next thrust really did split him open?  
  
"Too slow???" The silver-haired werewolf purred before slamming his hips forward faster. "Aw, and I was going to make you writhe~" Kensei kept the quickened pace, thoroughly fucking his lover. His hands scratched Shuhei’s hips as he thrust deep, forcing the male to take his whole cock. 

Gasping, Shuhei pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck, biting down just slightly, his fangs grazing the skin and rolled his hips against the werewolf’s. His hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly.

“Listen you damn wolf! Just fuck me fast-Aaaaaah!" Shuhei's voice was suddenly in Kensei's ear, low and hoarse and full of want.

"Fine…fast enough for you?" Kensei purred as he continued his viciously speedy pace. His hips hardly receded before they jutted forwards once more, a few teasing swats on Hisagi’s backside coming along with said thrusts. Damn the vampire sure knew how to be lewd.

The young vampire's moan broke halfway out of his throat, turning into a gasp. 

"P-Prefect..."His free hand circled round to the nape of Kensei's neck, tilting his head back so his enemy's eyes met his. His gaze was heavy-lidded, his eyes dark and focused. The poor boy’s nerves were on fire and his lover's hard, grinding pace wasn't helping at all.

“S-Shit…” Shuhei whimpered, so near the end of his rope. A sound that only ever left his mouth when he was underneath the silver werewolf. 

Even though his mate looked about ready to die from bliss, Kensei did not relent in his conquest to dominate his backside, his hips shoving his cock in as deep as it would go with each thrust and his balls slapping against skin loudly. He mated hard and made sure the brat knew just who was the dominant male here, fucking his ass absolutely senseless. He never gave Shuhei an inch of dominance but then he also made sure to make Hisagi cum multiple times without touching himself.

By the time it was all over, an exhausted Shuhei unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue as with a soft sigh, he tilted his head and closed the gap between them. The kiss, when it came was soft, and hot in every sense of the word. Their mouths seemed to mold together, tongues touching, tasting, mapping. 

"Can’t feel my hips." He mumbled drowsily to which the werewolf let out a pleased rumbling sound, nuzzling his sweet lover.   
  
“Quit bitching, ya loved being bred by this monster of a cock~”  
  
“Did not.” 

"How about I prove you wrong and you use your mouth on my cock and swallow my load like a good boy and I'll plow your ass again into the sheets?"

“NOT HAPPENING.” 


	2. Night After Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuhei tends to go visit the clubs in search of his next meal. However, it seems the dancing went a bit fair, to Kensei's great displeasure. Just what will the werewolf do?

“Jeez…..what the hell is your problem this time?” Shuhei huffed out, casting a look over at his….boyfriend? Was that really the term he should use? Weren’t they more like friends with benefits?  
  
Kensei let out a huff as he cast a side glance to Shuhei. Yeah, he was mad. Mad and jealous that another man, a fucking werewolf at that had stirred a reaction out of what was his.

"Whether you meant harm or not does not change the fact that the boy garnered a reaction from you!" Kensei hissed, his jealousy evident.

 "He's a boy. It's not exactly my fault that all it takes is a little bit of rubbing at the club to arouse him! And if you hadn't been giving me that damned sexy look of yours I wouldn't have gotten aroused!" Shuhei hissed out, the tips of his ears redden slightly.

“I…I’m too busy with you to look at others…”  
  
Kensei only grumbled, still not liking the fact that he'd got aroused near the other werewolf.  He stared the vampire down for a few seconds before cupping his chin.

"They better never look elsewhere or I'll take them out." He warned with a low growl. Kensei always got like this when jealous. He also tended to subject Shuhei to a long night of claiming to 'remind him' who he belonged to.

“Yeah, yeah….” Shuhei huffed, looking away. Why did it feel so good to hear that growled promise?  
  
“I’m fucking serious!”  
  



	3. How This Relationship Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to know about their first time? Well, here's a taste of it~
> 
> (Based off an old RP of mine)

“Why do you even protect her, huh?” Noting the anger, Kensei raised an eyebrow and looked at Shuhei as if the answer was obvious. They had been arguing for the past 20 minutes about the werewolf’s relationship with the girl.

"Werewolves. Mashiro is practically family and I was told growing up to always look out for any family or kin I meet. So she's no exception. God or not, she's family. Why? Are you jealous that I care for her and are trying to imply that I should care more for you? Well?"

Shuhei stiffened, surprised by his own anger. "I'm not jealous of her."

"Then why are you getting so angry?" He asked as he stepped closer to Shuhei, cupping his chin.  "What exactly are you not telling us?"

"I'm not getting angry-!" Cutting himself off when his chin was held in place, Shuhei let out a soft snarl, his fangs showing. He did not like this at all.

"Hate to break it to you, but I've told you everything. Stop searching for something that isn't there."

Releasing Shuhei's chin, Kensei rolled his eyes at the male's defensiveness.

"You're so irritating. I'm going back to the village...are you coming or not?"

“Idiot….Tachikaze told us to wait a few more hours before returning there…” Hisagi huffed, before reaching out, ruffling the wolf’s hair as a way to further annoy the older man. "Silly wolf~ Clean your ears so next time I say something you hear it."  
  
Kensei stiffened as his hair was ruffled before he spun around and knocked Shuhei against a tree and held him by the collar, the two of them pressed close, lips mere inches apart.

"Don't...touch....my hair..."

Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Shuhei's eyes glanced at Kensei's lips before he did the unexpected of connecting their lips together, trying to throw the werewolf off balance as he threaded his fingers through the male's soft hair.  
  
Feeling the kiss, Kensei surprisingly returned the kiss and pressed a bit more against Shuhei, only to then pull away from it and the male. Apparently there was something between them....sexual tension? Attraction? Why would the vampire kiss him? Why would he kiss back to a man he didn't love? Wait...what the hell?

Then again…..now that he thought about it, there was no real question about it. Kensei _did_ feel sexual attraction to the teenager. The real question was, did he love him?

"Heh...I should do that again sometime...finally made you zip up..."

Kensei said nothing, seemingly in shock at himself for kissing back. Only after a minute did he speak. "Tch, let's just get this over with."  
  
still couldn't help but chuckle and nod, only to lean forward and playfully nip the wolf's earlobe, whispering,

"Alright wolfy." With that he gave one more ruffle to Kensei's hair before walking back to the hotel room.

"Stop calling me that and stop touching my hair!" He growled, snatching the boy once again. To most, it seemed like the two held incredible sexual tension and Kensei wasn't certain how to feel about Shuhei. He kissed back so he must have felt something....right? But...could he act on them as his laws were very specific. He'd have to keep the vampire hidden...because werewolves and vampires getting together was forbidden.

Why should I stop when you act like this when I do it?" Shuhei asked, the corner of his lips curled upwards as he added on, "All this grabbing and pinning me is starting to make me think you want me to kiss you again..."

Kensei growled at that before crushing his lips to Hisagi’s. He did want to kiss the male again, oddly enough and he gripped his shirt tightly.

"Shut up for a minute would you?" He growled as he pulled away.

This time it was Shuhei's turn to be startled and flustered. He couldn't help but groan softly when the werewolf kissed him that roughly only to look down casted when the male pulled away.

"Don't want to shut up..." He murmured quietly. "Maybe you should kiss me again? Might shut me up longer?"

Kensei only smirked, kissing him once more, taking his belt off. He tugged Shuhei's shirt, popping several of the buttons off, exposing the male's chest to his gaze. Ignoring Shuhei’s soft gasps, Kensei picked the vampire up and tugged down his pants. He removed his own and ground his hips against the teenager’s, kissing him for a third time. His hand soon moved to Shuhei's entrance and began loosening him up.

"Relax....you're too damn tense...." He purred before adding a second finger while he licked Shu's neck. He was going to show exactly who he was riling up.

"Tch..." The boy had to suppress a whimper as he felt warm lips descend on his. This was nothing like their kiss before, when he was the one in charge. He was no longer sure of himself, responding timidly to his kiss, which was hardly more than a caress of Kensei’s lips against his own.

"W-Wolf.." Hisagi groaned as he felt one, then two fingers enter him. "S-Should be the one topping...not you..."

Again the older male ignored the other as he prepared Shuhei, hating the fact that the brat thought he was just going to lay down and submit.

The werewolf's voice was so low and husky, and even though it was still familiar, it had never before resonated as so deliciously sexy. The sound of it alone was enough to make his ass clench tightly, and the sensation reminded him of how good it had felt to have Kensei's fingers stroking him there, sliding against the slippery inner walls of ass.

Once fully prepared, Kensei lined himself up and pushed in, his entire length sinking into the vampire as if he was sucking him in. "Alphas don't bottom..." He purred into his lover’s ear as he allowed the male to adjust for a moment before beginning to thrust into him. Maybe this would make Shuhei shut up for a little while.

Shuhei had acted so boldly earlier, driven on by the challenge of seducing him. But now the werewolf had taken over, dominating him, and Shuhei couldn't help but submit.

"S-Shut up..." Hisagi's hips started moving to meet Kensei's thrusts, urging him to push into him a little faster. He could hear the wet sounds that accompanied every thrust into his body but his moans nearly drowned them out. His inhibitions seemed to be gone as he gave into the carnal lust inside him, moving on instinct as his body was pleasured.

Kensei met every single silent demand for more, giving the boy everything he had and growling his own moans as he abused the vampire’s prostate, overstimulating the poor brat. A soft growl that bordered on a moan sounded low in the back of Hisagi's throat as he cupped his lover’s face and hungrily kissed him, only to silently ask for permission to explore his mouth with his tongue and fangs.

The older man allowed this, his tongue tangling with the kid’s as he pounded relentlessly into the other monster. He was nearing his limit but he wouldn't succumb until he'd tipped Shu over the edge.

Pulling his lips away with a soft gasp, his whole body went rigid as he arched, fingers digging into the werewolf's scalp as he called his name urgently, desperately, body strung taught as the pleasure flowed through him.  
  
“W-Wolf-“  
  
“Use my name dammit.” Kensei growled huskily into Shuhei’s ear, biting the flesh.  
  
“Nnn…K-Kensei~”  
  
“Heh, there ya go….” The silver-haired male thrust hard as Shuhei succumbed to pleasure, hitting incredibly deep and groaning lowly. "Here it comes!" He growled before letting his orgasm hit, flooding Shuhei’s inner walls with hot seed. It only took a few more seconds for the vampire to cum too, sobbing as his climax hit.  
  
“Ha…ha…” Panting, Shuhei dropped his head against his lover’s broad shoulder.  
  
“Shit….” Kensei growled in content, holding the boy against his chest as he felt Shu’s knees go out.  
  
Hisagi’s whole body tingled with the aftermath of his orgasm as his mind and body was wrapped in a warm fuzziness that thrummed pleasantly through his body. He managed to slide his arms out and wrap them around the werewolf's shoulders, connecting their lips together tenderly.  
  
Kensei returned the light kiss, also coming down from his high but he found that Shuhei wasn't annoyed. Did that mean that the brat had been waiting for Kensei to take it into his own hands??  
  
Just……………where did this leave them now?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I write too much Kensei x Shuhei fanfictions.....


End file.
